Heart of an Officer
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: Sequeal to Abby's Rant. Please read that before you read this. Summary: Ziva walks in and hears Abby talking to Bert. How would she feel about Abby's Rant? Possible Part three in the works.


Disclaimer: I do not own Navy NCIS. That distinct honor belongs to Don Bellisario and CBS.

A/N: Ok you might get confsed at certain points of what is planed to be a one shot so I suggest you read my story called Abby's Rant in order to understand this. Plus a quick thanks to NotARedhead for giving me the heads up on a screw up I did on the disclaimer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heart of an Officer

Ziva was walking into the lab when she heard Abby. The lab was completely devoid of all sound like it was Gibbs was injured. Abby was ranting to that toy hippo of her's. Ziva knew better to eavesdrop, but, she couldn't exactly leave. Tony was in Gibbs mode and would have a conniption fit if she didn't return with the lab report. He was wanting it before they began interrogating a suspect. So she just quietly listen and go from there while Ms. Scuito had her back to her.

Ziva knew everyone was upset that Gibbs left but it seemed to affected Abby worse then anybody. She was a little surprised that Abby called the former special agent a father to her, but, when she thought of it the look in his eyes when Abby was upset was of a concern father. Deep inside a part of Ziva became jealous. Two people had that kind of relationship her and her father didn't have and the people in question weren't even blood related. She was so focused on her current train of thought she completely missed what Abby said about McGee.

The words about Tony really rang true. She always had trouble figuring out her little hairy butt. She has seen so many sides of him she didn't know which one was the real Tony Dinozzo. If Ziva didn't want her presence known she would of laughed at the comment about the new lead agent. But when Abby said she wouldn't mind if Ziva leaving it felt like she was stabbed in her heart. She physically jerk from the impact of the words. Granted Abby did amend those words by saying she lied and adding she thought of Ziva as a sister she couldn't help but think of the pain of the words.

Those words were just as painful as the words she said while Gibbs was in the hospital. Granted she also had to deal with what Doctor Mallard said, but, his words paled in comparison to Abby's. Her Mossad training taught her to shut off her emotions during a mission. It was wedged into her and every single Mossad agent's head if they got emotional while on an assignment it meant they were as good as dead. But the force of Abby's words were to great. Ziva knew she had to get some place private back then. If Ziva didn't go into the lady's room when she did the tears would have been flowing in the bullpen in front of Tony and McGee, and she refused to let anyone else on the team see her cry. She already allowed Gibbs to see her shed tears; she wasn't about to let anyone else on the team.

She wished Gibbs hadn't left. Her and the ex-marine shared a common bond. They shared the secret of what happened in Gibbs' basement. Everyone thought Gibbs took out Ari and avenged Kate. But her and Gibbs knew the truth. She killed Ari; her half-brother. The monster that killed Kate was her blood relation, and Gibbs began to trust her that day. Gibbs was the only one she allowed to see her cry. That was why she nearly broke down trying to get him back. She was going to think about this when she heard Bert fart. Noticing that Abby was done with her rant she decide to let the forensics scientist know she was there.

"Abby?" Ziva watched as Abby jumped and turned around. When she saw "Energizer" Abby's face it was obvious she was crying.

"Oh hey, Ziva. How long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here." The mossad agent lied. "Are you ok?"

"Oh I'm just on my period so my body's going bonkers." Abby said in her normal chipper tone hoping Ziva would either not notice that she lied or press the matter. Ziva knew the gothic woman in front of her lied. Whenever Abby was on her period she would be drink twice as much Caff-Pows and the music would be going at full blast.

"Tony sent me down to pick up the DNA results." At the moment the printer started and produced the results. Abby picked up it up and gave it a quick once over.

"Here you go, Ziva. It looks like it was Petty Officer Anderson raped Julia Jameson." Abby said before handing the report over to the other woman.

"Thank you, Abby." said Ziva. As she was about out to the door something told her to ask Abby something. "Abby after this case would come over to my home for dinner."

"Sure, Ziva. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself." Said Ziva before leaving.


End file.
